


Erinnerungen

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Beginning of Feelings, Childhood Memories, Effie Feels, Effie as a little girl, F/M, Fluff, Haymitch Feels, I didn't know I could write such sweet things :D, Memories, Sweet little Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch finds out about the feelings Effie has for him. </p><p>Warning: You could die because of Fluff! </p><p>This story is in German but there's an English version, too. (It's called "Memories".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don't belong to me - I just do with them what I want. :)

Ein zartes, liebevolles Lächeln umspielte ihre bunten Lippen, als sie mit dem Finger über das Glas fuhr, das das Bild schützte. Ein Plüschrand zierte den Rahmen, in den es gefasst war und über die Jahre war er schon ziemlich abgewetzt worden. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder von dem Bild lösen konnte und es endlich in die Schublade zurücklegte, in der sie auch die anderen Dinge aufbewahrte, die ihr so viel bedeuteten. Sie seufzte tief. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Uhr, die sich auf dem Schränkchen befand. Sicher war noch genug Zeit – da stockte sie in ihren Gedanken. Hatte sie wirklich so lange damit verbracht dieses Bild anzustarren? Hastig schloss sie die Schublade zu, doch anstatt den Schlüssel wie sonst sicher in ihrer Handtasche zu verstauen, ließ sie ihn in ihrer Hektik auf dem Schränkchen neben all den Parfümfläschchen und Schminktöpfen liegen. 

Schnellen Schrittes verließ sie auf ihren hohen Hacken das Penthaus. Sie durfte diesen wichtigen Termin doch schließlich nicht verpassen! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wild um sich schlagend versuchte Haymitch den Wecker zu finden, der ihn so unsanft aus seinem Schlaf geholt hatte. Dabei stieß er alles Mögliche um, bevor er ihn endlich fand und schlaftrunken an die Wand warf. Diese verdammten Wecker! Wer hatte so etwas überhaupt erfunden? 

Er schälte sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad. Dort sah er sich benommen im Spiegel an. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal rasiert? Er beschloss als erstes zu duschen. Morgen war schließlich die Eröffnung der 72. Hungerspiele und da sollte er doch zumindest ein wenig so aussehen, als hätte er sich zu Recht gemacht oder? Wobei, wenn es nach Haymitch ginge, wäre er auch in einem Sack dorthin gegangen, doch das hätte dieser kleine bunte Farbklecks niemals zugelassen. 

Als Haymitch im Bad fertig war und sich etwas Sauberes übergezogen hatte schleppte er sich durch das Penthaus auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihn vielleicht etwas wacher machen konnte. Nach einer viertel Stunde wollte er bereits aufgeben, als sein Blick auf die Tür zu Effies Zimmer fiel. Hatte sie vielleicht - ? Aber konnte er da so einfach rein? Es war schließlich IHR Zimmer. Sicherlich kunterbunt eingerichtet mit allem möglichen Krimskrams. Aber womöglich hatte sie all die Flaschen dort untergebracht? Sie würde es schon nicht merken und im Notfall konnte er es immer noch den Avoxen in die Schuhe schieben, beschloss Haymitch endlich und ging den Gang entlang. 

Vor ihrer Tür hielt er noch einmal kurz inne, bevor er sie vorsichtig und leise, so als könne er jeden Moment erwischt werden, öffnete. Zu seinem Erstaunen war das Zimmer nicht quietschbunt und überladen, sondern sehr geschmackvoll und dezent eingerichtet. Es war in Grau- und Weißtönen gehalten und nur hier und da waren Farbakzente gesetzt, wie zum Beispiel die violetten Vorhänge und die passenden Kissen auf dem Bett. Gott sei Dank konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie erst spät heute Nachmittag zurück sein würde. Sie hatte ja dieses Treffen mit diesen – wer war es noch gleich? Naja, war ja auch egal. 

Suchend sah Haymitch sich um. Wo hatte sie sie nur versteckt? Er durchsuchte als erstes ihren Kleiderschrank, der die Hälfte einer gesamten Wandseite einnahm. So viele Sachen! Er hob die Kleider vorsichtig an, sodass Effie hoffentlich nicht merken würde, dass er sie durchwühlt hatte. Ganz hinten, hinter den Kartons mit den schrecklich hohen Schuhen fand er schließlich zwei Flaschen der ersehnten Flüssigkeit. Freudig nahm er sie heraus und platzierte sie auf dem Bett. Sicher gab es noch mehr zu finden. 

So durchsuchte er das ganze Zimmer Ecke für Ecke nach seinem heiß geliebten Freund, dem Alkohol. Es waren wirklich kuriose Verstecke dabei. Sogar im Medizin-Schrank im Bad hielt sie eine Flasche versteckt. 

Nun, da er bereits vier Flaschen gefunden hatte, blieb nur noch das Schminkschränkchen übrig. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war es abgeschlossen. Gerade als er sich wieder davon abwenden wollte um seinen erbeuteten Schatz ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen, wo er sich daran gütlich tun wollte, fiel sein Blick auf etwas. Es war ein kleiner Schlüssel, der, verziert mit einem rosa Band, zwischen all dem Schmink-Krimskrams auf dem Schränkchen lag. 

Er nahm ihn und steckte ihn in das kleine dazu passende Schloss der Schublade und drehte ihn herum. Bevor er sie jedoch öffnete hielt er inne. Diese eine Schublade, so fiel ihm gerade auf, war die einzige im ganzen Zimmer, die abgeschlossen war. Was sie wohl darin aufbewahrte? Neugierig zog er sie auf. 

Sein Blick streifte über eine kleine Ansammlung verschiedener Dinge. Er kannte Effie nun schon seit zwei Jahren, aber sie hatte ihm nie etwas Persönliches von sich erzählt. Natürlich fand er keinen Alkohol in der kleinen Schublade, doch all die Dinge, die er vor sich sah, die ihm mehr über diesen bunten Farbklecks verraten würden, waren im Moment sowieso viel spannender. Also setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, der zu dem Schminktischchen gehörte und begann die vielen kleinen Dinge durchzusehen. 

Als erstes fiel ihm ein Brief in die Hände. Er war mit dem Siegel des Kapitols verschlossen gewesen und verkündete, dass Effie ab jetzt offizielle Begleiterin der Tribute von Distrikt 12 sein dürfe. Haymitch schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas bedeutete ihr etwas? Dann griff er nach einer Schatulle, die für ihn wie ein Schmuckkästchen aussah. Als er sie öffnete begann allerdings eine kleine Ballerina zu einer recht hübschen Melodie zu tanzen. Im Deckel dieses Kästchen war ein Foto eingeklebt, das sich an den Ecken bereits ablöste. Auf dem Bild war eine Frau zu sehen, die Effie ziemlich ähnlich sah mit ihrer bunten Perücke und auf ihrem Schoß saß ein kleines Mädchen mit langem blondem Haar. War das etwa? Ein bisschen musste Haymitch über das Bild glucksen. Effie war für ihn schon immer dieses bunte Vögelchen gewesen. Nie hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass auch sie mal ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Und jetzt ertappte er sich dabei, dass er sich fragte, ob sie wohl immer noch solche blonden Haare unter all den bunten Locken hatte. 

Er vertrieb den Gedanken wieder und durchsuchte weiter die Schublade. Da war eine alte Eintrittskarte in eine Theateraufführung, ein Freundschaftsband, wie es auch die Mädchen in seinem Distrikt in der Schule oft getragen hatten und eine Kette mit einem goldenen Herzanhänger. In ihm befand sich ein Bild von einem relativ gut aussehenden Mann, wenn man das von den Männern im Kapitol behaupten konnte und auf der Rückseite des Anhängers stand kunstvoll eingraviert: ‚Für meinen Engel – in Liebe Daddy‘. Anscheinend schien Effie ihre Familie sehr am Herzen zu liegen. Gesehen hatte er sie allerdings noch nie mit ihnen. Lebten sie noch? Scheuten sie vielleicht nur die Öffentlichkeit? Aber das wäre absurd. Keiner im Kapitol scheute sich davor, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Haymitch beschloss Effie nicht danach zu fragen. Auch wenn sie ihm eigentlich egal war – er wollte keine Wunden aufreißen. Denn ihm fiel es genauso schwer über seine Familie zu sprechen, die man ihm genommen hatte. 

Jetzt war da nur noch ein Bilderrahmen, der mit der Rückseite nach oben lag. Als er ihn hochhob fühlte er abgewetzten Plüsch. Das Bild schien also schon länger dort drin zu sein. Als er es umdrehte starrte er es ungläubig an. Man sah darauf einen dünnen, jedoch sehnigen Jungen mit asch-blonden Haaren und grauen Augen. Er hielt ein Schwert in der Hand und sah auf etwas, das dem Betrachter des Bildes verborgen blieb. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte man seinen Gesichtsausdruck als tapfer und stolz bezeichnen können. Doch dieser Junge war Haymitch nur zu bekannt. Eine silberne Unterschrift prangte auf der unteren Hälfte des Bildes. Eine Unterschrift, die seinen Namen bildete. Haymitch schluckte. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte Effie ein Bild von ihm, das ihn als Junge bei den 50. Hungerspielen zeigte, bei ihren Schätzen liegen? Bei Dingen, die ihr ganz offensichtlich etwas bedeuteten? Aus einem Impuls heraus öffnete Haymitch den Rahmen und fand tatsächlich eine ausgeblichene Notiz auf der Rückseite des Bildes. Sie sagte: ‚Mein Held – Haymitch Abernathy‘. 

Ihm stockte der Atem. Was bedeutete diese ganz offensichtliche Kinderschrift da? Warum hatte er das nie gemerkt? Hatte sie jemals Andeutungen gemacht? Oder war es nur eine Kindheitserinnerung? Die Fantasterei eines kleinen verwöhnten Mädchens des Kapitols, das die Hungerspiele für etwas Aufregendes und Abenteuerliches hielt? 

Er entschied sich für Letzteres und legte das Bild zurück in die Schublade, die er dann sorgfältig abschloss und den Schlüssel zurück zwischen all die Schminktöpfe legte. Haymitch saß noch einen Moment da, gedankenverloren, dann schnappte er sich die vier Flaschen, die er auf dem Bett deponiert hatte und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer des Penthauses um sich endlich wieder von allen Gedanken frei zu machen. Er hatte genug mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu tun – da musste er sich definitiv nicht noch Gedanken um die Gefühle eines kleinen Mädchens aus dem Kapitol machen, die 22 Jahre zurück lagen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Haymitch Effie möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie brachten ihren Tributen bei, was sie ihnen beibringen konnten und versuchten ihnen nicht die letzte Hoffnung zu nehmen, bis sie in die Arena kamen. Natürlich war es allen klar, dass die beiden bereits verloren hatten, bevor sie überhaupt ins Kapitol gekommen waren. Sie hatten beide nichts auf den Rippen und waren schwach. Sie hatten nie etwas gelernt, das ihnen in der Arena hätte weiterhelfen können. Sie waren zum Tode verurteilt. 

Haymitch, Effie und die Stylisten saßen in dem großen Wohnzimmer des Penthauses um sich die Zusammenfassung des ersten Tages anzusehen und es schien, als würde das Seufzen gar nicht mehr aufhören. Der Junge aus ihrem Distrikt war gleich zu Anfang von einem der Karriere-Tribute erschlagen worden, als er versucht hatte sich etwas vom Füllhorn zu holen. Das Mädchen war fortgerannt. Ohne irgendetwas. Spätestens in den nächsten zwei Tagen würde auch sie sterben, das war allen klar. 

Die Stylisten verabschiedeten sich früh und gingen in ihr eigens Hotel. Ob ihr trauriger Blick echt war oder nicht konnte Haymitch nicht sagen, doch zumindest versuchten sie Mitgefühl zu zeigen, ganz im Gegensatz zu den vielen anderen Kapitol-Bewohnern, die er kennen gelernt hatte. 

Er hoffte dass auch Effie sich jetzt schlafen legen würde, damit er den Abend allein mit seinem Alkohol verbringen konnte, doch als er zu ihr hinüber sah, saß sie wie versteinert auf dem Sofa. Ihr Blick war geradeaus auf den Bildschirm gerichtet und Haymitch fiel ihr leerer und zutiefst erschütterter Blick auf. Eben zeigten sie noch einmal in voller Länge die Szene, als ihr Jungen-Tribut abgeschlachtet wurde. Anscheinend machte es ihr zu schaffen solche Szenen mitanzusehen. Als Haymitch sich den Jungen allerdings noch einmal genauer betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass er etwas längere, blonde Haare hatte, ganz ähnlich den seinen, als er damals in der Arena gewesen war. Da erinnerte Haymitch sich wieder an das Autogramm, das er in Effies Schublade gefunden hatte. An was dachte sie jetzt wohl, während sie diesen armen Jungen dort sterben sah? Etwa daran, dass es Haymitch vor all den Jahren genauso hätte ergehen können? 

Da sah er wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie tapfer versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Sich bewusst, dass Haymtich sie sicherlich damit aufziehen würde. Doch das hatte Haymitch in diesem Moment nicht vor. Zum ersten Mal erschien sie ihm nämlich wie ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, der auch Schmerz und Trauer empfand. All die Gegenstände in der Schublade hatten ihm das zwar eigentlich schon gezeigt, aber wirklich bewusst wurde es ihm erst jetzt. 

Was sollte er tun? Wie sollte er auf das reagieren, was da gerade geschah? Haymtich war sich unsicher. Gerade jetzt konnte und wollte er ihr nicht wehtun. Sie erschien ihm nämlich wie jemand, den er beschützen musste. Ja – er wollte Effie beschützen. Vor den Schmerzen und der Trauer, die er so gut kannte. Zwar verstand er nicht wieso, aber er war sich sicher, dass es richtig war. 

Also griff er nach seinem Glas, das mit Gin gefüllt war und reichte es Effie hinüber, unsicher wie ihre Reaktion sein würde. Erstaunt über seine Geste schaute sie ihn mit ihren nassen Augen an, nahm das Glas entgegen und trank den Rest des Getränks darin mit einem Schluck aus. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als der Alkohol in ihrer Kehle brannte und sie stellte das Glas wieder ab. Die weiße Schminke unter ihren Augen war bereits ein wenig verlaufen. Zögerlich kam Haymtich ihr näher und wischte sanft eine Träne von ihrer Wange, die sich ihren Weg nach unten bahnte. 

Er rechnete damit, dass sie ihn jeden Moment schlagen und in lautes Gezeter ausbrechen würde, doch zu seinem Erstaunen schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Haymitchs Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit! Doch wie sie so an ihn geschmiegt dasaß und er ihren Geruch einatmete – einen Geruch wie ein sonniger Nachmittag, der über einem Erdbeerfeld lag – da verstärkte sich das Gefühl von eben noch mehr. Sie brauchte ihn – darüber gab es jetzt wohl keinen Zweifel mehr. Und so hielt er sie noch eine ganze Weile fest, während sie sich beruhigte. 

Plötzlich schreckte sie abrupt zurück. Anscheinend war ihr klar geworden, was sie da tat. Ihre verweinten Augen starrten ihn entsetzt an und sie begann irgendetwas vor sich hinzubrabbeln. Als sie sich vom Sofa erhob und in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, hielt Haymitch sie am Handgelenk fest. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um. 

„Es ist in Ordnung, Effie“, sagte er sanft. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen oder dafür schämen. Ich -“, Haymitch stockte. Sollte er ihr wirklich sagen, dass er in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war? Dass er wusste, was sie über ihn dachte oder zumindest einmal gedacht hatte? Er entschied sich dagegen. „Ich werde es niemandem erzählen, Effie“, schloss er also seinen Satz ab. Sie lächelte ein kleines, vielleicht dankbares Lächeln und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer. 

Hatte sie etwas gemerkt? War ihr sein Zögern seltsam vorgekommen? Hatte sie überhaupt schon bemerkt, dass die Flaschen aus ihrem Zimmer verschwunden waren? Sicherlich. Aber sie hatte nichts gesagt. Die ganzen Tage über hatte sie kein Wort darüber verloren und sich Haymitch gegenüber ganz normal verhalten. Und ihm wurde klar, dass es ihr sicher peinlich war. Schließlich hatte er in ihren Dingen herumgewühlt und ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen überfiel ihn. Wie hatte er sich diese Frechheit herausnehmen können so ungeniert mit ihren Geheimnissen umzugehen?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Effie nicht zum Frühstück. Das machte Haymitchs schlechtes Gewissen natürlich nicht gerade besser. War sie wütend auf ihn? Bestimmt. 

Aber er wollte sich entschuldigen. Der letzte Abend, als sie sich so an ihn geschmiegt hatte und er ihr Herz schlagen hören konnte, ihr kleines und zerbrechliches Herz, da hatte er sie das erste Mal als Mensch gesehen, als Mensch, der ihm aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund anfing etwas zu bedeuten. Deshalb bestellte Haymitch nun einen großen pink glasierten Erdbeermuffin – er wusste dass sie die mochte, schließlich hatte sie die noch nie stehen lassen, wenn es sie gab – und legte einen kleinen Zettel mit auf den Teller. Dann ließ er einen der Avoxe das Törtchen auf ihr Zimmer bringen.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Effie war erstaunt über die ‚Lieferung‘, die sie an diesem Morgen auf ihr Zimmer gebracht bekam. Doch noch erstaunter war sie über den kleinen Zettel, der ihr beilag. 

Natürlich war ihr klar gewesen, dass es Haymitch gewesen war, der die Alkoholflaschen aus ihrem Zimmer geholt hatte und sie hatte auch gesehen, dass der Schlüssel von ihrem Schminkschränkchen an einer anderen Stelle gelegen hatte als zuvor. Und natürlich war sie ein wenig wütend auf ihn gewesen. Doch er hatte sich nicht über sie lustig gemacht oder sie aufgezogen. Und gestern Abend, da hatte er sich so ganz und gar anders benommen als sonst. Beinahe so, wie sie es sich insgeheim immer gewünscht hatte. Wie der starke Haymitch aus ihren Träumen, der sie beschützen konnte und der immer für sie da war. 

Jetzt nahm sie das Bild, aus der Schublade. Das Bild, das Haymitch vor 22 Jahren zeigte, als sie ihn als kleines siebenjähriges Mädchen und seitdem immer angehimmelt hatte. Sie öffnete den Rahmen vorsichtig und schob den kleinen Zettel mit hinein, sodass er halb über dem Autogramm lag. Dann schloss sie ihn wieder und legte das Bild zurück zu ihren Erinnerungsstücken. Der Zettel würde eine weitere schöne Erinnerung werden und vielleicht sogar eine, die sie an den Tag erinnerte, an dem ein gemeinsames Leben mit ihrem heimlichen Helden begonnen hatte.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Entschuldigung Effie.  
Dein ‚Held‘ H.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 
> 
> Wenn ihr ein bisschen Spaß mit der Geschichte hattet, dann lasst mir doch Kudos, Bookmarks oder ein Kommentar da - das würde mich riesig freuen! 
> 
> Eure Kitty


End file.
